


A Better Man

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Thestral</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thestral

Draco heard leathery wings flapping above him and looked up to see a Thestral flying away. Draco didn’t see Thestrals often, not since he had left Hogwarts, but he was always conflicted about them.

Seeing one always made Draco wish he wasn’t able to. Made him want to Obliviate himself from the memory of Dumbledore and of how Draco had almost killed him himself; of Charity Burbage and of her bones breaking inside of Nagini’s body. He remembered dozens of dead Muggles, unworthy Death Eaters, and Crabbe.

Thestrals made him think of the War and of how bad a person he could be.

But then, Harry would take his hand or look at him or laugh in the distance, and Draco would think about lowering his wand on the Astronomy Tower, about deliberately not recognising Harry Potter when asked to, and about everything that came after the War. It made Draco think about becoming a better man. About Harry defending him and smiling at him. About Harry kissing him.

Thestrals weren’t that bad, after all.


End file.
